Tormenta
by Sakhory
Summary: A pesar de los años, el rubio le seguía teniendo miedo a las tormentas. Y no iba a quedarse solo esa noche. Viñeta. Diamond/Pearl.


**Advertencias:** Yaoi. (Y aquí es cuando la mitad del fandom cierra la ventanita D:).

…

Ahí estaba Pearl, temblando en su cama, con Diamond en un colchón sobre el suelo, mirando hacia la cama de su amigo, algo preocupado por el estado del rubio. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación?

_Todo había empezado como un día normal entre ellos dos. Habían practicado sus bromas, jugado videojuegos, comieron, Dia vio anime, en fin, una típica tarde que los dos mejores amigos disfrutaron al máximo. El tiempo era ideal, pero más tarde, unos nubarrones grises anunciaron una fea tormenta. _

_Pearl miró por la ventana, tragando saliva. No le gustaban mucho las tormentas. Nunca le habían gustado, ni siquiera cuando era niño. Y sabía que Dia estaba muy al tanto de ello, ya que solía ser su mejor amigo el cuál lo consolaba por teléfono, diciendo que nada pasaría. _

_Aunque ya no lloraba como un niño asustado, las tormentas conseguían ponerle los pelos de punta. _

_Y esa noche tenía que quedarse solo en su casa. Se mordió el labio inferior, inquieto respecto a esa posibilidad. Bueno, no estaba del todo solo, tenía a sus Pokémon con él. Pero, no era suficiente. _

_-¿Dia?-preguntó el rubio, mirando al mayor como la solución a todos sus problemas. _

Y ahí estaba. Pearl le había pedido a Dia que se quedara en su casa. Aunque éste último no contaba con que el miedo a las tormentas que tenía el rubio todavía persistiera.

La lluvia caía con fuerza sobre el techo de la casa. Las ventanas temblaban un poco a causa de la fuerza del viento. Un rayo iluminó el exterior de la casa, seguido por el ruido de un trueno. Y el rubio gimió por lo bajo.

-Pearl…-llamó Diamond.

-¿Qué? –se dio por aludido el otro, con la voz temblando.

-Creí que se te había ido el miedo a las tormentas eléctricas…

-Esto… yo… ¡no les tengo miedo!-un rayo sonó en ese mismo momento-¡Argh!

El rubio escuchó algo parecido a una carcajada por parte de su Luxray, que resonó por la casa. Bufó, molesto.

-Puede que… me den un poco de cosita.

El de cabello oscuro suspiró.

Se quedaron un rato más así, con Pearl sin poder conciliar el sueño, y con Diamond casi en el mundo de los sueños.

Casi.

-¿Dia? –El nombrado emitió un gruñido ininteligible, en señal de que estaba medianamente despierto -¿Estás dormido?

-No, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?-murmuró sarcásticamente el mayor.

-Lo siento.

-¿Qué pasa?

Las mejillas del rubio se pusieron rojas, aunque el otro no pudo percatarse de eso debido a la oscuridad de la habitación.

-¿Puedes… dormir conmigo?-preguntó el de ojos naranjas.

Y el mayor abrió sus ojos oscuros con sorpresa, porque esa frase había conseguido despertar todos sus sentidos.

-Eso no se pregunta. Sabes que siempre estaré ahí para ti~

Acto seguido, el de cabello oscuro subió a la cama de su mejor amigo. El rubio se acomodó más contra un borde, dejándole espacio a Dia. Éste último se acomodó, ahora con el cuerpo de Pearl rozándolo, y cerrando los ojos para intentar entrar en el mundo del sueño.

Otro estruendo generado por la tormenta. Y Diamond sintió los brazos del menor rodearlo, y apretarlo como si fuera un oso de peluche.

Tan cerca del mundo del sueño…

-No soy un peluche-protestó el mayor, aunque no podía negar que le gustaban los abrazos del rubio.

-Lo siento-se disculpó el otro, bufando y apartando los brazos de Diamond. Se abrazó a sí mismo, dándole la espalda al de cabello oscuro. Éste último frunció el ceño, sabiendo que su amigo estaba increíblemente tenso. Rodó los ojos, y abrazó al rubio, estrechando la espalda de éste contra su pecho. Ahora sí que no se dormiría así como así, sintiendo la cercanía del cálido cuerpo del menor, el olor a miel y limón de sus cabellos dorados, y la forma en la cual el corazón de Pearl latía tan rápidamente como el suyo.

-Esto es extraño-dijo el rubio, después de un rato de silencio.

-Lo sé. Pero, al menos ya estarás tranquilo.

-Tienes razón. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Diamond intentó convencerse a sí mismo de que abrazaba a su amigo por una buena causa, y no porque estuviera disfrutando enormemente del contacto.

Pero los dos sabían, que en el fondo, la tormenta sólo era una pobre excusa para quedarse abrazados.

…

Mi drabble navideño, que no tiene mucho de navidad, pero es un regalo al fandom. Es mi regalo de navidad también. Esta autora está maquillada, lista para irse a bailar con amigas, y con la esperanza de que encontrará un Diamond o un Pearl allí. Bueno, creo que debo dejar de soñar con eso último y conformarme con escribir acerca de ellos.

**¡Feliz navidad a todos los que leen esto!** ¡Qué Santa Claus y su Jynx les den muchos regalos ;3! (Y a mí un novio como alguno de estos dos, cualquiera de los dos sirve).


End file.
